A Trip To England (Colors x Kyusu)
by ColorTheBunny
Summary: Colors, an American has been friends with an England friend for years and decides to visit them. They get along nicely but start falling for each other. They deny they like each other, but it's very obvious they are lovers.


This is a yuri fanfiction! (Girl x Girl)

If you do not like it, please do not read.

These are my characters, also.

If you think I should make another chapter, tell me.

I woke up to the sound of the plane landing safely. It felt forever that I was on the plane, I know it was only 8 hours but I was sitting next to a grown man snoring so I only had maybe 3 hours of sleep. I got up and took out my luggage from the cabinet above. Soon after, I took a small glimpse out the aircraft windows to see what England looked like. To be honest, it was quite pretty, besides looking at a bunch of other planes. I walked out the aircraft and I immediately felt like i was going to throw up.

I ignored that feeling and said to myself, "It's probably just that airplane food from earlier." and continued to walk out. Once I got to the front of the Airport I whipped out my phone and texted my friend, "I'm here, pick me up?" I then walked over to a nearby bench and sat there, waiting for her to respond. My phone quickly buzzed and I looked at her response, "Sure! Be there in 5 minutes!" and put my phone back in my pocket. She was the reason I came to England in the first place, even though I hate flying. We've been friends for a long time, and I planned on doing this for a while. Her name was Kyusu, but I like to call her Kyu. I closed my eyes for a bit and waited for her to get here.

I guess I fell asleep for 10 minutes until something happened. I felt some hands cup around my eyes, they felt cold. I quickly heard a giggled followed by a "Wake up, sleepy!" and quickly woke up making the most unattractive noise ever. "I texted you 2 minutes ago asking where you were and then when I realized you didn't answer, I knew you were probably asleep." Kyusu said giggling. "Dang you know me well, huh?" I said, rubbing my head and grasping the handle of my suitcase. "Lets get your bags into my car, shall we?" Kyusu suggested, taking my smaller suitcase and walking to the parking lot. I quickly followed her and we chatted for a bit. It wasn't much aside from a few questions on how I was doing. Once we got to her car she opened up the back of her car and put my stuff in.

"So, I'll probably rent a hotel room for my stay here" I said, looking out the window as we headed out onto the road.

She quickly shook her head and said, "No, it's fine, you can stay at my place if you want. I don't live with my parents anymore."

"Okay, thanks. Should I pay rent or what's the catch?" I said.

"What do you mean? There's no catch." She answered keeping her eyes on the road. "Oh, well that's a surprise. Thanks." I responded back to her.

We got to her house in about 10 minutes. Her house wasn't far from the airport so driving back there when i leave wouldn't be that hard. She pulled into her driveway slowly and when she parked i got out of the vehicle. I went to the back of her car and grabbed the handle of my bigger suitcase. "You can head inside, I'll get your bags for you" She offered, taking the the bigger suitcase out of the car. "Oh, are you sure? I can help" I told her. "Yeah, I got this, you just go inside" She said, handing me the door keys. I nodded and walked over to the door and used the keys on it. Once it opened i took a step in. Kyusu was behind me and walked in with my suitcase and put it down. She walked over to a certain part of the room and turned on the lights and preceded outside again to get my last suitcase. I awkwardly stood in the middle of the living room not knowing if I should sit on the couch. She came back in as I heard the beep of her car being locked.

"Alright, so now that you got my bags in, and we're here. What now? I said still standing.

"Not sure, I was wondering you would have something in mind." Kyusu said.

"No, I just came here, remember? What about if we went around the town and see if there's something to do?" I suggested.

She looked at her clock and said,"Honestly, I'm tired. And it's almost 10:00 PM and you haven't eaten yet, how about we go to a restaurant and come back to sleep?"

I agreed and we went back to her car and drove around. I didn't know what o eat since none of these restaurants seemed familiar besides the fast food chains you see everywhere. We quickly ate once we found a restaurant and drove back to her house. We were both really tired and wanted nothing more but sleep. She opened the door to her house and we both walked in. I stretched my limbs and then it hit me, "Where do I sleep?" I turned to Kyusu who was just heading to her room.

"Hey, is there a certain place I can sleep.?" I mentioned to her.

She turned around and said, "I can sleep on the couch if you want, and you can sleep on my bed."

"No it's fine, I'll sleep on the couch" I said, yawning.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"Yep" I said, forgetting I was still scared of the dark.

"Okay, you can come in my room if you have trouble sleeping." She said, walking into her room and closing the door.

I grabbed out my blanket and pillow from the suitcase and laid it on the couch. I soon walked over to the light switch and turned it off. It hit me. The room was pitch black and i couldn't see anything. I thought to myself, "Oh shoot. Not only am I scared of the dark but also being alone." I then stumbled over to the couch and laid down. I tried to close my eyes and imagine the lights were still on. And then a chill went down my spine. I quickly got up and rushed into Kyusu's room where U found her, sound asleep. She woke up to the sound of the door slamming shut from me being paranoid. "What's going on?" She said. "I'm uh... still... scared of the dark." I stuttered. She laughed a bit. "H-hey! It's not funny!" I said. "It's okay, I won't judge you." She chuckled, as she scoot over on the other side of the bed. "You can sleep here. I don't mind." She said, tired and yawning. I didn't want to keep her up any longer and hopped into the bed. It was warm where she had slept before I rudely interrupted her slumber. I faced her and to my surprise she faced back at me. Her eyes were so much brighter in the dark. I got closer to her to the point where I could here her heartbeat and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up. I looked beside me and Kyusu was gone. She probably just went to get breakfast. I slowly got up and went out of her room. Her living room was filled with sunlight from the windows. I looked over to her kitchen and she still wasn't there. I took a small look outside just to check if her car was still there. There wasn't a single car outside on her driveway. I got concerned and started thinking. "Did she think i was weird for going closer to her last night? Did she even mind? I guess not."

I went through the fridge and her pantry for something to eat. I grabbed a bagel, a scone, and also some jam. I spread some jam on the scone and bagel and ate it. I also went through her fridge and cooked some eggs. I heard the front door unlocking, and me being paranoid, I grabbed a knife just in case something happened. The door opened and behind it was Kyusu and I sighed in relief and put the knife back. "Wow, you're awake already I suppose." Amnesia said, closing the door behind her and locking it. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I replied, eating the bagel covered in jam. "Anyway, I was out at the store, I had to pick up a few items." Kyusu said, placing down a big brown plastic bag on the counter. I didn't bother peeking inside to see what she got. I looked over at her and caught her starting to blush and opened her mouth as if to say something.

"So, why did you suddenly fall asleep when you scoot next to me?" She quickly said, embarrassed.

"You felt warm." I replied.

"Is that all?" She laughed.

"Y-yes!" I shouted, giving off a small warm blush.

She walked over to me and we stared at each other for a bit. It was quiet. The sun bounced off her soft, ginger hair. She took my hand without saying a thing. I started blushing madly, to the point that it was dead obvious. "You're blushing." She whispered to me. "N-no. I'm not. It's just.." I stuttered. . "Just what?" She said, in her smooth voice. At this point, I was leaning on the counter and she was right in front of me. Our faces were so close, yet so far. She took her other hand and swept my hair out of my eyes. "You like this, correct?" She said again. Her voice changed. It wasn't as smooth as before. Was she trying to trick me? Was this some sort of joke to her? Were my feelings being played with? She never blushed a single bit when she started. I quickly pushed her off in realization.

"Huh?" She said, confused.

"You're toying with me aren't you?" I replied angrily.

She shook her head and took a step closer to me.

"Don't touch me." I demanded.

"Why are you so mad..? Gee you're so bipolar." Kyusu said, walking back to her room.

I clenched my fists and walked outside. I kept thinking to myself, "Why would she do that? I'M bipolar?! This is just her trying to mess with me isn't it?!" I heard the door slam behind me followed by the door opening again. It was Kyusu. I suppose she's trying to apologize, well she's gonna have to show how much she's sorry. "Colors! Wait, I'm sorry. I know how you feel." She shouted behind me. "No you're not. You're not sorry. You're just playing with my emotions. My emotions don't matter, do they? Just like they didn't matter when you had your boyfriend." I shouted. Kyusu stopped, shocked. "Is that really how you felt, Colors?" She said, murmuring. I nodded and turned around back at her. She came stepping towards me, soon after those steps turned into a run. She hugged me tightly as I just stood there motionless. I didn't bother lifting up my hands to hug her back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered back, in small tears.

"It's okay.." I responded to her.

"I love you." She told me.

I ran my fingers through her hair and said, "I love you too."

She let her arms off me and we headed back to the house.

It was already noon when I decided to take out my phone and watched dumb internet videos. I plopped onto Kyusu's bed and covered myself in her sheets, moving around to get comfortable. After a while, Kyusu came in and hopped on her bed too. "So do you maybe wanna do anything?" She questioned. "Not really." I said, lifting up my eyes from my phone. I turned off my phone and set it on the night stand next to the bed as she started laying down beside me. I looked over at her and laid my head on her chest. Her breasts were soft and made good pillows. She wrapped her arms around my head so that my face was planted onto her chest. "You aren't pulling away" She giggled, running her fingers through my dark brown hair. I didn't answer her, actually, my mind was wandering off to places it probably shouldn't have. I pulled away from her chest and laid a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Co-colors.." She said, in between the kiss. I didn't reply. My tongue explored her mouth and wrestled with her tongue. She started to trail her fingers under my shirt towards my boob. I got onto her and put my knee in between her legs. I could hear faint moans coming from her mouth. She slowly started taking my bra off, continuing to kiss me. She took my bra and threw it onto the floor. I opened my eyes and pulled away from the kiss. I laid my mouth on her neck and trailed my tongue all around and sucking gently. She moaned slightly louder this time.

Her hands were on my breasts, rubbing, caressing, and pinching on them lightly. I moaned louder. She grinned and lifted up my head. She started lifting up her shirt, revealing large breasts and moved my head towards them. I started to pinch her nipples and twirling my tongue around it, and sucking on it. "Nghh~ C-colors, you're good with your mouth." She teased. I blushed bright red and continued to move my tongue down her stomach and chest. I stuck my fingers on the rim of her skirt, waiting for permission to take it off. I looked up at Kyusu, who was blushing bright red, as she nodded. "Do it." She said in a seductive voice. I slowly pulled down a bit of her skirt until she quickly advanced. She pushed my onto my back, this time making me on the bottom. She chuckled and said in a lustful voice, "Did you think it would be that easy?" continuing to pin my arms down on the bed. I snickered as she then took off my shirt, and playing with my breasts.

She moved her tongue onto my neck while still having her hands on my breasts and nipples. I moaned softly, placing a peck on her mouth. "Moan louder for me, I want to hear your voice." She said whispering in my ear. She started sliding her body against mine, and grinding against me. She slid her hand in my jeans and pressed her fingers against my wet pussy. "My, my Colors, you're wet already" She said, slipping her hand out and licking it. I start taking off my jeans and her skirt revealing panties on both of us. I start moving her hand down her panties, fingering gently. "Nghh~ Colors, more." She demanded. I pick up the pace and suck her nipple. "How's this, Kyusu?" I said swirling my tongue around her nipple. "It feels good." She moaned. I smiled and continued, this time picking up more speed. She moaned louder within every second.

She gets up, and I place my fingers out confused. "What's wrong?" I ask. She gets up and rummages through a drawer. I stare at her, confused. She then brings out a strap-on, grinning. "I thought maybe we could use a little toy.." she said, snickering. "Where did you get that?" I shouted. "Keep your voice low, besides.. I wanted thus to happen." She giggled getting back on the bed. Before I knew, it. I had it on. The was laying down and looking at me with lustful eyes. I start to slide the toy into her pussy. I knew I should have stopped a while ago, but I knew this is what I wanted. I started sliding in and out of her quickly. She moaned louder and louder. She looked back down at me, doing wonders to her body, and said "Colors, use your mouth more." I slipped out the toy from her pussy that was dripping wet and got onto my knees and arms. I hesitated a little but I'm guessing that was normal. I inserted my tongue and rolled it in and out of her. I sucked on her clit and continues licking. "Nnnghhh~ C-c-colors.. I-I have t-to cum soon..." She said, stuttering. I stopped and said "No fair, I want to cum along with you." in a dull voice. She looked at me. "O-okay but quickly or I might cum and collapse soon.." She offered. She got up and I removed my strap-on and start rubbing our pussies together. I close my eyes shut and moaned louder. She removed her pussy and I grunted is disappointment but it was quickly replaced with something wet. She place her mouth on my pussy and started sucking and moving her tongue in and out.

I ushered her to take apart her mouth for me to cum and she did as well. "C-C-colors..." She said, tired and panting. "I love you." I said to her, kissing her mouth. She smiled and fell down on her bed.

"S-so.. Who's cleaning the bed sheets?" I teased her, tiredly.

"You." She considered.

"Why me?" I said, turning my head towards her.

"Because you kissed me first." She said.

"True, goodnight." I said to her, and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to arms wrapped around my chest. "Good morning, sweetie." She said, yawning. I place a kiss on her cheeks saying, "Good morning, love."

I got up and felt the bed sheets. They still felt sticky from last night. "I'm gonna take a shower" I said, grabbing my clothes and undergarments off the floor. "Okay." she said, happily. I went to the restroom and hopped into the shower. I pushed the screen and preceded to turn on the shower. I put on my shampoo and conditioner quickly. I heard the door creek open and I peeked my head out to see who it was. It was Kyusu. She put her clothes from last night away and hopped into the shower with me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled.

"It's my shower, remember? Besides, you're taking too long" She complained.

"I came in two minutes ago." I argued.

"Still long. I need a shower, I smell sour and feel sticky." She said, squeezing her shampoo out on her hand.

I started minding my own business and continued scrubbing my hair and body. "Mind getting my back for me?" She said, turning around and handing me the shampoo bottle. I knew I had to anyway, so I really didn't have any options. I start applying the shampoo to her back, I forget soon that I was only suppose to rub her back.. and not stretch to her chest. "Getting a little far, aren't you?" She said, placing her hand on mine. I start blushing, realizing where my hand was. I pull away quickly and finish scrubbing my hair and body. I walk out of the shower, turning around to close it. Kyusu puts her hand on the screen, denying me to close it. She places a kiss on my cheeks and close the screen. I smile and walk out.


End file.
